


Protectors

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [16]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding your Bonded and a misled Guide isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> actually, I'm not too happy with this. It was better in my head but I edited it a few times now and can't seem to be completely happy with it. So, Sorry if this turns out to be rather badly written and no real plot...

Sebastian was always reserved when it came to working with teams and he hated getting to know new people but ever since the old team had been split up, he was at a loss.

Working for the BKA again was just plain boring compared to the hacking and investigating he had been doing for the ICC. Being back in Berlin was also not easy.

Investigating with the ICC had given him a team, friends, a family, that he had previously lacked. Yes, he knew now he had a son with his ex-girlfriend but even seeing his son every now and then just wasn’t the stability he needed.

Wasn’t the stability a Sentinel could be content with.

Tommy had been a substitute Guide. He was glad that he had gotten along with the other man eventually and using him to stabilize his senses on was one thing. The other thing was, ever since the team had formed anew, only Arabela was left that knew about his status as a Sentinel.

It wasn’t something he announced to everyone and given his hacking skills, all they ever wanted him for was that skill, not the protector, predator and investigator he actually was. Yes, he loved hacking his computers and working on every angle he could but it would also be nice to once in a while get out of the office, so to speak.

Arabela was talking to him whenever she could to make him understand that she understood him perfectly fine. He enjoyed spending time with her. She was, after all, a strong Sentinel and her Guide, her girlfriend was just as amazing as she was.

Probably only Dorn knew what he was now, even if they never told him about their statuses. Europe had the laws that it was up to you whether you told your employers about your skills and even if you never mentioned it and were in a law enforcement office, you were protected with any laws as long as you were bonded.

Being unbound was a completely different matter.

One reason Sebastian didn’t tell them about his status. Arabela had been the same when she first started and they – with Tommy – had agreed to keep it quiet. Arabela had also used Tommy as her Guide while in the field before her Guide had come along.

From the old team, Hickman had suspected what he was but even if he never voiced it, Sebastian was pretty sure the other man was hiding a latent or dormant status as well. While he was a talented profiler, the man had had problems ever since his accident.

Now, working under Carine, Sebastian found it easier to hide and stay back while he inwardly seethed a bit at being on a trial again. At least what felt like a trial. It was as if he was the one on the team that was easily replaceable. That he was the best hacker currently working for any law enforcement was just lost on them. 

Ellie was a sweet kid, but just that, a kid. She was gentle, soft and had steel underneath her layers of insecurity that only working the streets as a cop could give you. She had entirely skipped those steps due to her academics in profiling. She would be an amazing woman to work with and Sebastian enjoyed her company whenever she was stuck with him to research the paper trails. She was quick on her feet and could outsmart quite few of their criminals.

Still, his instinct screamed at him that she was the most vulnerable on the entire team. And that with Luke being a Guide.

Usually the instincts to protect a Guide were stronger than any other. Which was why Arabela was partnered with Luke. Carine had made it as if that decision had been hers but Sebastian knew she had been strongly encouraged to place Luke as Arabela’s permanent partner by Dorn. Probably because out in the field, being a Sentinel and Guide together was the best there was. Not that Dorn actually knew they were Sentinels and Guide but the man was sensitive to that matter and probably instinctively knew something about them.

Sebastian very much doubted that Luke had caught on that he was a Sentinel. Why, Sebastian couldn’t explain but probably because Luke had a crush on Arabela and thought she was his Sentinel while also recognizing on some instinct that she wasn’t that.

The same instinct that made him frown at Sebastian. Who knew the British Guide was compatible to him.

And it was a surprise that he found the other man compatible to his own senses. The reason simply was that most Sentinel and Guides paired up in their own country or landsmen and rarely, if ever, bonded outside their own heritage. Which probably was another reason as to why Sebastian hadn’t found his match on Guide searches.

Oh, those searches he had been on. Beautiful Guides, beautiful and smart women. Always women. 

He disliked being a country, one of the few, that didn’t recognize same sex marriages outside that of a Sentinel and Guide or international performed. And even then, Germany only recognized it as a partnership with quite a few less rights. He secretly hoped that Europe would get their asses off their seats and make a common law for all the states like they had with so many other bills. That or Sebastian would have to move to Ireland eventually.

If you asked Sebastian’s inner Sentinel, there were no European borders. He felt responsible for the whole nation. Iceland to the borders of Istanbul. It was fitting that he was working for the ICC where he could cover all areas.

Back to Luke and the delicate matter of making his Guide recognize him. Granted, Sebastian was still hiding behind his shields. And that because of Marco.

The second most powerful Sentinel he had ever walked across. Sebastian knew Alphas and Alpha Primes when he saw them. Even if the European Sentinel and Guide Centers didn’t name them Alphas or Primes. They didn’t have the American standardized system in Europe and roughly translating the American Scale to the European and Asian Scale was not too hard. Prime loosely covered levels ten and above and was labeled Imperator, though the Prime was more and more being adapted to the language.

Marco being an Imperator, alongside Sebastian, was possible, if rare. The other Sentinel had initially only agreed to work with the team due to finding his long lost sister but Sebastian knew that it took a while to catch fire in his veins, to recognize the area you were really feeling responsible for.

Being a Rex – Alpha – was hard enough and Arabela was such a strong Sentinel. Feeling responsible for Europe while knowing she wasn’t an Imperator. Sebastian figured she already knew who her leader was and whom she would be referring to in a crisis.

Marco.

The Sentinel with the empathic gift. Like so many others, Sentinels above level six had an empathic ability, just uncertain how strong it was. Marco was following his intuition quite a lot and Sebastian knew the other man usually caught feelings or even a stray thoughts form their perpetrators but couldn’t rightfully use that knowledge. He was also still flying under the radar.

Marco and Sebastian had worked seamlessly from the start. At first it was just a question of whether Sebastian could attack the computers on the digital trail of his sister. Later on, Marco had joined looking through the endless trails to find a hint of what could have been.

Eventually, they had fallen. And fallen hard.

Not taking his own advice, Marco had admitted the feelings he had for Sebastian. Admitted in the way that he had let his shields drop enough for Sebastian to clearly catch the empathic feelings. Not that the German could have hidden his feelings for the other Sentinel either. It was just very unusual that they would feel that strongly for another. It was rare that they were compatible in every single aspect of senses and empathic ability. Where Marco was weaker, Sebastian was stronger and vice versa.

Finding another two or three pairs worldwide where a Sentinel had bonded with another Sentinel gave them the security they needed to actually give it a try.

All the while knowing that Luke was a match.

Wasn’t that murphy’s law that they wouldn’t find their match on endless Sentinel and Guide searches but here – stuck together on one team? What were the odds.

*

Keeping it quiet that Marco and he had started something was easy. They barely had formed any ties to each other in the team and Marco rarely interacted with Sebastian long enough to be found out.

Their first tentative steps had actually been closer to an arrangement of coworkers with benefits than actual Sentinel-Sentinel bonding.

Marco had followed him home, accepting an invite for dinner at Sebastian’s place after they were the last ones in the office, working on Marco’s sister’s case. Sebastian was slightly nervous but had a fully stocked fridge so he wasn’t too worried about anything.

That he and Marco could cook was probably due to being a Sentinel. The smell was always a strong indicator whether something would be tasty or not. Also having a kid that might have to stay over on the last minute was what made Sebastian pretty decent with groceries. He had taken responsibility for his kid, even if it was about eight years late but he would make it up. That was a promise to his son and himself.

Marco had shrugged easily and felt right at home in Sebastian’s place which was a strong indicator that they were good together. Sentinels, especially Rex and Imperator were prone to fight each other if they were the same level or had the same Guide. That both men didn’t feel that need over Luke was telling.

“Sebastian?” Marco asked and drew the other man out of his thoughts. Sebastian shrugged and followed Marco’s lead in cooking.

“I was lost in my thoughts. The whole you’re compatible and not making me want to fight is on my mind. Along with you being at least a level ten,” the German admitted.

“I know what you mean,” Marco admitted: “I never knew that I could feel responsible for Europe much less what we have now. I always believed Imperators were only compatible to one Guide.”

Settling down for dinner, they continued this talk: “So do you think we’ll be able to bond without Luke?”

“Ah, you caught on to that?” Marco grinned: “I think so, I’ve heard of a few Rex Sentinels that were able to bond as well.”

Looking at the Italian, Sebastian nodded after a second: “When do you think he’s ready to be with us?”

“After his crush on Arabela is over. I never thought it possible that a Guide could be so mislead.”

“It’s not like you or I are showing we are Imperators, Marco. We were hiding tightly and only our empathic ability made us realize we couldn’t hide from another. I’d bet we’d be as clueless otherwise,” Sebastian admitted: “No matter what, it will be strange for him to join us while we’re all working together.”

“What, half a team going to bed with another is easy?”

Sebastian laughed at that before he could regain his equilibrium and shake his head: “Damn, I’m lucky to have found you.”

Marco looked serious for a moment: “I am glad I joined the team or I might have let you slip right through my fingers without either of us ever knowing.”

That fact drove it home how lucky they had been.

Meeting in the seven hundred-forty-two-point-five million people with a constant stream of refugees coming to Europe, the odds had been too great to ever find in a lifetime. Maybe if they had made it public that they were Imperators and as a result were bunched up with other Imperators and strong Guides would they have found each other. Maybe never.

Suddenly, it was as if neither man could ignore the pull they felt to another, the strong emotions that had formed without a bond. The crush they had developed that had made them see through the strong shields they had erected.

Coming together in a kiss, fierce at first, was only to fend off the first bout of longing they had. The second kiss was slower, more feelings and careful not to hurt the other man.

After that, it was a collection of kisses, tugging cloths aside, touching skin, smelling the skin, feeling the bone structures, listening to the sound the other man was making consciously and by simply being. 

Imprinting their senses on each other was easy. They had already partly done so after all. It was an instinct to protect your coworker and partner after all. At least finding each other by sound, sight and smell alone. Touch, taste and the empathic imprint was simply theirs.

Leading Marco to his bed, Sebastian was already losing most of his cloths on the way. Marco was quick with undressing him but Sebastian had keyboard hands that were fast in unbuttoning and drawing away and articles that were in his way. The feeling of warm skin underneath his fingers was amazing. The feeling of the erratic pulse that was mirrored on his own body simply overwhelming.

Tumbling onto the bed, naked and still touching, both men tried to arrange the other to his liking but had to find that that wasn’t possible. The other Imperator Sentinel wasn’t submitting in a way and both men had to chuckle when they realized that the normal standard for Sentinel and Guide interaction wasn’t working. They had to work together, not try to fight each other.

“Lube?” Marco asked and Sebastian was frowning, having to take a moment to translate that word simply because it wasn’t in his normal vocabulary: “Bedside drawer.”

“Do we need protection?” Sebastian asked a beat later: “We do get tested and I’m good.”

“You’re my Sentinel, I am yours,” Marco begun: “There is nothing I want between us.”

Sebastian moaned at that because he agreed. Marco’s quiet: “I’m clean as well.” A beat later was a relief.

The next question was one of the most important one: “Do you want to top?” Sebastian asked. He would give himself up for the other man. 

“I don’t have a preference,” Marco replied and Sebastian felt the nervousness that the other man portrayed. It was mirrored in his own touches and voice.

“Have you done this before?”

Marco shook his head: “I haven’t let anyone close enough in a while and no man.”

Well, Sebastian wasn’t an expert either. He had once experimented as people said but that had been before he had come online. He found that even being with women was sometimes too much for his senses. That he had a son was a miracle right there.

“Do you trust me?” Sebastian asked and that was the most important question any Sentinel had to decide on. 

Marco’s nod was all that he needed along with deciding here and there that Marco could experience being a bottom later, when they weren’t bonding and who knows how far gone they would be.

“Good, lube up your fingers,” Sebastian instructed: “I guess you know what to do. Just know that I might zone.”

The smile and the small huff that he got in return was funny given that Marco probably wouldn’t be in a different situation once reversed: “Thank god I’ll know when I hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” the younger man replied. He tried to relax then and found it easy to feel the calmness that Marco was projecting even though he was nervous. It was relaxing to know that the other man wouldn’t be rushing through this.

Finger after finger slipped and stretched, making him lose his mind pretty much on every press inside. It was nearly too much. The only thing keeping Sebastian tethered to the here and now was the feeling of Marco’s skin pressed against his, the sound of his heart beating, the smell of lust and precome as well as the taste of salty sweat skin. 

It was easy feeling the pressure mentally. The first shields mentally coming down. The trust that they had formed working together, being around another, was showing and helping now. Instinct of trusting the other that was destined to be with you also factored in.

“You good?” Marco asked, lips hovering millimeters above his skin. Sebastian swore he could feel the words better than he heard them. The pressure and the friction so easy to decipher.

“Ja,” Sebastian’s tongue slipped. He knew he was prone to switching languages at irregular events and it was harder every day not to mix words so falling back to German while having sex was no brainer.

Thank god for Marco knowing what that meant. It was a given in any language to speak basic words on their team and not too far off of English and Italian.

Moving in to kiss Marco, Sebastian changed the angle that he knew would be better for himself. He searched the green eyes of the other Sentinel and nodded. 

The first press inside was burning a bit but that was expected. The pain easily telltale on his empathic weight and Macro was about to pull away but Sebastian shook his head, holding him in place. He relaxed again, knowing he had tensed up in anticipation.

Good about the friction was that he wouldn’t be coming or zoning anytime soon. That was a plus and they would have enough time to mentally drop all their shields and seep into each other’s minds completely.

Moving his hips, he changed the angle and let the other man slip deeper into him, making him moan out quietly in pleasure. Of course it was enough for the taller man to hear it and feel it in their empathic shared shield. The first layer anyways.

Staring on a rhythm, gaining speed and moving together was archived in seconds. The pleasure rolling off of them easy now, louder and faster they moved.

Marco was more quiet but Sebastian didn’t fault him. He himself was moaning louder, clawing at the other’s shoulder, wrapping his legs around the man to drag him in deeper, harder. A mirror of their mental shields, going deeper and faster in bonding them together.

Sliding in and out, a steady rhythm, Sebastian’s encouragement in words and moans of: “Ja, mehr, Gott, genau so,” were lost in the heat of the moment and probably also lost in translation. 

It didn’t matter. Marco was whispering and groaning words as well that Sebastian couldn’t make out. It was enough to feel them, hear the emotions behind the words while Marco mentally finally slotted as deep as he could in his mind.

They didn’t know who came first but it didn’t matter. The bond pulsed with pleasure between them, making them whole and puzzling together a piece they had been missing.

Collapsing on the bed, probably loosing a few minutes to the aftershocks and being wrapped up in each others arms was more than enough for now.

*

Going to work the first day after their bonding was hard. It was like nothing had changed while their private world had tilted sideways and a full circle. Not telling anyone they were bonded was a good idea, since the others didn’t even know they were Sentinels to begin with.

Having taken a whole off-day to bond had been enough for them. It was a surprise, all other bonding’s recorded were lasting at least four days. They chalked it off to still being incomplete without their Guide.

Arabela was entering the office after them first. Sebastian still didn’t know how the hell Marco had managed to get him to get up early enough to be the first one in the office for once. Usually Sebastian was only first when he had stayed the night to write one of his programs. 

Not this time. This time Marco was off to write some reports on his desk, half an office space away while Sebastian was following a new idea in programming and tinkering on a microchip. He tried a few versions for the team to plug in a USB at any device or computer to gain access. So far it was working for the standard linux, windows and macintosh operating systems. It was trickier if the users knew more about computers or had set up a password or encrypted protocols. 

“Sebastian?” she asked, drawing him from his work with a smile. She entered his lab and closed the glass door behind her, pretty much indicating she wanted to have a private conversation. 

Both of them knew that any Sentinel could listen in if they wanted to but both also trusted on any Sentinel close by not to be that stupid. Well, besides Marco but Sebastian knew there was nothing he could do about his bonded Sentinel to keep from listening in. It was a simple protective matter that just wasn’t to be ignored. Especially after such a short bonding time.

“Arabela?” he asked and she smiled: “Du bist heute anders,” (you’re different today.)

“Ja? In wie fern?” (How so?) Sebastian asked simply. He knew he was different but he hadn’t tipped her off, at least he didn’t think he had. 

She looked at him closely before shrugging: “Irgendwas mit deinem Geruch. Ich become nach wie vor keinen empatischen Schwingungen von dir aber das bedeutet nicht dass ich keine Veränderung feststellen kann. Also spuck’s aus.” (Something on your scent is different. I still don’t feel any empathic imprint from you but that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel the change in you. So spill).

Sebastian sighed and felt conflicted. He knew their bond wasn’t noticeable but of course she would pick up on his difference. They had been working together for three years now. On the other hand, he would keep quiet if Marco wished to do so.

“It’s okay Sebastian,” Marco said from outside the office which surprised Arabela because she, too had been listening for their coworkers arriving and as a result heard Marco.

“Angsthase,” (chicken/ wordbyword: scared rabbit) Sebastian cursed and Marco’s laughter was telltale. Arabela frowned because she hadn’t known Marco spoke or understood German.

“You’re bonded,” she said, realizing it that moment: “This is amazing!”

Sebastian smiled at her and was surprised at the joy she gave off: “Thanks.”

“I didn’t realize you’re both Imperators and compatible.”

Sebastian shrugged but it was then that Marco finally decided to join the conversation and slipped into the room: “We didn’t know at first. I doubt we would have realized it if we hadn’t worked on my sister’s case as much as we did. We both shielded strongly enough that we could have walked passed another on the street and missed it.”

Arabela felt the strong feelings Sebastian and Marco had over that possibility and both were looking at another strongly: “Oh I guess your bonding time wasn’t near enough?”

“No, but work is important to us,” Sebastian admitted: “Even if Carine doesn’t realize that keeping me behind the desk isn’t ideal for my abilities. Especially if Marco is running around.”

“And Luke,” Marco admitted: “Our perfectly matching Guide that is hung up on you, Arabela.”

“He is?” she frowned: “Then we’ll have to make him realize his error by introducing him to my girlfriend and Guide. The sooner he realizes you’re his Sentinels, the better for the whole team.”

“You don’t think this weird?”

“I think it’s hot, if I weren’t a lesbian,” she replied with a laugh: “I’m so happy for you! I realize the odds it had taken to bond for you here. If the team hadn’t been reinstated…” she broke off: “You’ll need to change the Sentinel and Guide searches across Europe. You wouldn’t have found each other at all. Same with my Guide if I hadn’t moved here.”

It was something to think about. Sebastian shrugged and knew this would be happening eventually but not right now. She hugged both men tightly then, and discreetly took in their new smell. Marco huffed a laugh, Sebastian shook his head.

“You’re not at all subtle, Seeger,” Sebastian replied and stood, moving to stand between Arabela and Marco to get Marco’s smell back into his nose and closer. The need to touch was there.

“Neither are you, Berger,” she replied with a grin and left them to share a brief kiss before they heard Ellie coming down the stairs and moved away from each other.

*

After two cases where Macro, Arabela and Luke were sent away, Sebastian balked. He nearly went feral when Arabela and Luke had been attacked while he was on the phone line, three countries over and no chance in helping them. 

He felt like an animal that was contained in a cage. Yes, he was good in hacking but that he could do anywhere in Europe as long as they had a satellite uplink. Which, was everywhere.

“Marco-“ he started when Marco was back safely and they had reconnected.

Marco shushed him with a finger pressed to his lips and nodded: “Talk to Dorn and Strand then.”

“Are you okay with them knowing? We’d also have to tell Ellie and Luke would also know about it,” Sebastian reminded him: “Add that we would probably be dragged to court more often to testify.”

Marco nodded: “I know but you staying behind isn’t an option either.”

“Then I’ll rig the tech to be travel ready,” Sebastian said: “That will help.”

“Good, but telling them is not off the table if that doesn’t help. And you could get Ellie to help you with the research every so often.” Marco added: “Not that we don’t help with that but we’re usually spending a lot of time travelling back and forth.”

“I know,” Sebastian said and sighed: “I just hate staying back when my whole pack is out there, when you and Luke are out there…”

Settling down with the other man, Marco addressed another topic: “Erik.”

That topic, Sebastian knew. It was no problem for him to admit it, he had never wanted to drag his son into any troubles but Marco was right. He was his bonded Sentinel and the most stable relationship Sebastian would ever have. He hadn’t wanted to introduce Erik to Marco at first when they had thought this would be heading for a few nights making out instead of bonding right ahead. There was no logical explanation why they shouldn’t be telling Erik about Marco – and Luke.

“When?” Sebastian simply asked. He knew there was no way around this and he really didn’t want to split his time between his kid and his bonded.

Marco shrugged: “When we have the next case under wraps and know for certain they will let us sleep in for once.”

Sebastian laughed. That would probably be never: “Good, but you should know that my son adores pizza.”

“Thank god my mom taught me to make pizza,” Marco replied with a laugh and kissed Sebastian.

*

The introducing my Sentinel to Erik went rather well. The kid was realizing quickly that Sebastian was also a strong Sentinel and admired his Dad quite a bit even if he missed being around his dad now.

Erik took it in stride that he now had another father along Sebastian that would always seek to protect him and would always be there for him. Marco had won him over with his mad pizza skills and being able to make spaghetti Bolognese was also a plus.

Overall Marco was great with kids and they worked seamlessly to integrate Marco and Erik together into Sebastian’s life. New rules had to be applied first but that was a small price to pay. For example, Erik had to actually listen to whatever Marco said when they were anywhere or were calling. Both Sebastian and Marco weren’t stupid enough to think that no one would try to get to them via Erik eventually, even if they tried to hide their connection rather well and Kathrin was just as likely a target given her work.

Erik also needed to learn when to leave the Sentinels alone. Basically when they were stressed enough to need to bond mentally and settle down for meditation. Thankfully Erik was a quiet kid and took after his father in playing computer games so that wasn’t an issue. The good part about having Marco as a father was help in his homework regarding history. Marco was a fan of ancient history and therefore a good source to help with homework.

Kathrin had looked weirdly when she had picked up Erik and how the boy had hugged Marco as well as his father without trouble and waved at both. With a tilt of her head she had asked to speak to Sebastian and when Erik was waiting in the car, had asked him about who Marco was.

“Wer ist er?” (who is he?)

“Er ist mein Sentinel,” (he’s my Sentinel) Sebastian had replied: “Ich war genauso überrascht wie du es jetzt bist, Kathrin. Niemals hätte ich erwartet einen Sentinel der kompatibel ist zu haben und mit ihm eine Beziehung zu haben.” (I’m just as surprised as you are right now, Kathrin. Never had I thought to have a Sentinel that is a match for me and being in a relationship with him.)

“Was ist mit deinem Dux?” (what about your Guide?) she asked and looked at Erik who was looking at them in fear they would fight.

Sebastian sighed: “Er arbeitet mit uns und weiß noch nichts von uns. Er ist kompatibel.” (He’s working with us but doesn’t know it yet. He’s compatible.)

“Also noch einer, der Erik ein Vater wird?” (So another one, that will be a father to Erik?)

“Es tut mir Leid, Kathrin, ich hätte das nicht erwartet. Ich hatte es schon fast aufgegeben. Und Erik kann auch ein Sentinel oder Dux werden.” (I’m sorry, Kathrin, I’ve never thought that his would happen. I’ve nearly given up hope. Add that Erik might come online as a Sentinel or Guide as well.)

Kathrin seemed to contemplate something before she sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek: “Viel Glück und ich bin echt froh das du deine Partner gefunden hast. Wenn du dich mal mit mir hinsetzen könntest um mir das alles zu erklären und worauf ich bei Erik achten soll, wäre das toll.” (Good luck and I’m really glad that you found your partners. If you could take some time to sit down with me to explain everything to me, would be great. Especially what to look out for in Erik.)

Waving Kathrin off then, Sebastian figured that this could have gone a lot worse than it did.

*

The break came when he found some new information on Marco’s sister. It was only a hint at the symbol that Marco had given him but it was something. Not much to go on further on the other hand wasn’t as great. They were once again stumped by how little they had to go on. Even aging algorithms weren’t that great. Sebastian had nearly hacked every and all databases besides Interpol or the States for information on her but there was no lead. He wouldn’t risk anything either.

Strand had looked at both Marco and Sebastian talking quietly together and figured it was about the Sister so she nodded before Marco was even approaching her to take a few days to hunt after the lead.

Sadly, it didn’t turn out to be too great and Sebastian and Marco were flying from their place right to the next case they were having in Croatia. The easiness with which Marco was talking to the locals was surprising Sebastian on one hand while on the other hand he knew exactly how he came to speaking Croatian so easily.

“You surprise me,” Sebastian admitted: “I knew your mother’s name is Visnjic but that I understand what they’re talking about without ever having learned the language myself is a surprise.”

Marco shrugged: “My father met my mom when he was on a holiday over here and took her with him before Yugoslav Wars happened. She was lucky enough that my father was connected to the Mafia enough to get my family over.”

“And you got him into prison for that?”

“Not him, but his friends,” Marco smirked: “I couldn’t tolerate it anymore after I came online,” Marco explained before changing the topic: “I want you to be careful and stay away from the island. I don’t want anyone in close contact with you or Luke. Risking you being infected isn’t worth it all.”

Sebastian shook his head in denial: “We are protectors, Marco. We can’t stay out of it any more than you can. If I am not allowed to risk my life, neither are you. We’re bonded and you probably know how strongly we are connected.”

“I was trained by the police in Milano to smell diseases,” Marco explained: “I’ll be more careful.”

The only good part about their case was, that they were steering clear of any infection even when Marco and Arabela had come pretty close to the sick father. Sebastian had once again frowned at the risks both Arabela and Marco took but there was nothing he could do. Lucky enough Luke was more in the background on this case and not as likely to get infected.

“What is bothering you?” Strand asked Sebastian and looked at him from the sideline, knowing he had realized something.

“I think that I should be out more. I can’t always stay back. I prepared a few field kits where I can travel with and work with you anywhere,” he started and Dorn was stepping up to them, looking calculating.

Carine shook her head: “No, I need you in the office. You are more valuable looking through the paperwork.”

Sebastian looked at Dorn, then back at Carine: “Ellie is the trained profiler. Any hacking I can do on the way, I do. I just can’t sit back and listen to you get into danger while I sit there and have to listen.”

“Your instincts are getting ahold of you,” Dorn said.

“I am an Imperator. Probably the first in the last twenty years,” Sebastian admitted: “Letting me stay behind is getting more and more hard.”

“An Imperator?” Strand asked, surprised: “Sebastian, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Arabela knows, the old team knew and I was quite certain Michel knew,” Sebastian shrugged: “This team, I feel responsible.”

“Okay,” Strand agreed: “We’ll fit you into our workings and you can train Ellie and Luke in basics on your computers. If we split it up evenly, you should be fine to go out into the field.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said: “this means a lot.”

“I’d be stupid to leave a Sentinel behind a desk,” Strand said.

*

After the first tentative celebration of Carine’s belated birthday, the team had decided in going out for drinks together. It would be the first time after they had become a team that they would be doing this. Marco had been excited, knowing Arabela wanted to introduce them to her Guide and then Marco and Sebastian would probably decide on whether they were their Beta Pair, their Secundus Par. 

Walking into the bar, Sebastian was already on the table football and looking excitedly at Marco. Marco simply rolled his eyes at his Sentinel and followed along, agreeing to the one-on-one they were playing. Their accurate sense of touch made it an even game and Sebastian only won by one point.

Ellie was looking at them, interested in the game but not daring to play, given that Sebastian and Marco looked like experts. Arabela was currently at the bar, talking to Luke while Carine and Michel were heading to sit close to the two Sentinels.

It was then that Sebastian heard Luke to be asking Arabela out for drinks when she interrupted him before he could voice it and was heading for the door. Sebastian was looking up, hearing the click-click of high heels approaching. Marco seemed to catch on a second later, focusing on the door.

“Sebastian?” Carine asked, knowing when man had heard something it could influence them all. She was smart in that regard but also keeping quiet about his status to the remaining team until Sebastian was prepared to tell them.

Sebastian shook his head quickly, letting her know it wasn’t anything serious. That Arabela was already reacting was probably more of a tell in itself as well. Marco’s turning towards the door could just have been a reaction to Sebastian and Arabela. That was what Strand was thinking anyways.

Arabela falling into the arms of the blond woman was an obvious shock to Luke. The mental shields the Guide usually had very tightly around him were brittle in surprise and Sebastian was shooting Marco a look.

Arabela in the meantime was kissing her Guide before drawing away and over to the others in her team to introduce her: “This is my girlfriend and Guide Laura.”

“Wait, you’re a Sentinel, too?” Carine asked surprised which in turn made Sebastian nearly give himself away but he stopped in time.

“Too? Who else is a Sentinel?” Luke asked upset but Arabela was looking at him: “If you opened up your shields enough to see us as people and use your abilities, you would know about us.”

Laura smiled simply at the other Guide: “You’re Arabela’s partner? I’m glad he she has a strong Guide around.”

Luke didn’t reply but shored up his shields. Marco sighed and looked at Laura: “Nice to meet you, Guide Laura.”

“Thank you, Primus Imperator,” she replied: “Same to you.”

“What? Marco is a Sentinel?” Luke asked yet again surprised.

Sebastian rolled his eyes: “Luke, Marco and I have been bonded for a month now.”

Strand looked at Sebastian: “You knew about him and didn’t tell me?”

“It’s not my place to tell you,” Sebastian replied: “Besides, Marco and I are both Imperators and share a bond.”

“You are bonded?” Ellie asked in surprise: “Do you know how rare it is for two Sentinels to bond?”

“We do, thanks,” Marco replied: “Arabela and Laura are also our Sucundus.”

Dorn smiled a bit while Strand looked from Sebastian to Marco: “Is that why you wanted to be in the field more? Because your bonded is?”

“No, because I feel responsible for Europe, this team and my Secundus Par, namely Arabela. Add that I am useful in the field. Being bonded to Marco also gives you quite a few advantages.”

They were all turning around to the banging door in Luke’s wake.

*

Going home that night, Sebastian felt further apart from Luke than ever. Even after the Brit had accused him of not being there for Erik while working those hours and that job, Sebastian had felt closer to the other man. Even if he didn’t know about the Dux being his back then either.

Marco was in a similar mood, barely looking at Sebastian in fear they would lash out at another in the lack of Luke’s response to them. Of course they knew the other man was being misled, it was telling in how he had reacted to Arabela and them.

Just hoping that they could eventually repair the damage.

Marco was dragging him to the floor, onto their corner where the meditation mats were. Both men weren’t the typical type to meditate but it was easier to stabilize their senses that way and strengthen their bond.

Their spirit world was a mesh of cliffs and the ocean overgrown with grass. It was beautiful sunshine with a dooming thunderstorm in the distance. It was the smell of fresh air and green grass.

Sebastian’s spirit animal was as usual, right there when they focused in the spiritual plane. The German Shepherd Dog was beautiful as always and Marco wrapped the spirit animal in his arms, laughing at the dog: “You know, we should get a Shepherd Dog ourselves.”

“I can barely care for my kid,” Sebastian snorted and touched the European Wolf. A cry from above made both Sentinels look up in surprise.

“Is that-“

“A White-tailed Eagle,” Sebastian finished for his Sentinel: “Luke?”

“But why would he be here?” Marco frowned: “He barely recognized us and he doesn’t yet feel like it.”

Sebastian shrugged and watched his dog tear itself loose from Marco, the wolf following and they headed over to where the eagle had landed. The three animals were already playing together and getting familiar: “Well, that is a good sign.”

“It is,” Marco smiled and kissed him quickly. It was the moment they returned to the real world and were kissing.

*

Being mobile was a huge step forward. It meant taking the whole team with them when they were needed in a country and it meant more resources on multiple locations.

But first, they were sent to Austria, a girl had fallen from a bridge and was in a bad condition. Alongside her were two other girls they needed to find. And find soon.

Sending Arabela and Luke through the woods was a good idea. Tracking was Sebastian’s specialty. He had trained with the GSG9, had gotten special training in a few areas while joining the BKA.

He had as a hobby followed tracks through woods and areas, mostly because of tracking animals when he had been a kid. It had stuck and was good now. Of course, he didn’t doubt Arabela’s tracking skills either.

A Sentinel was also good for being a mobile lie detector. Marco was with Strand, interrogating the local police man that they knew was involved somehow, also through Arabela’s words that he had shown up in the hut where the girls had been held hostage.

Sebastian was heading to the establishment that was under the suspicion of tracking girls. The code the girls had written on their bodies wasn’t something hard to find out but he was getting sick by realizing what the J was standing for. Jungfrau. Virgin. He hated that and was once again pissed at his fellow German speakers.

Getting to Austria’s remote location and the police station, Sebastian was first to enter the building. Carine and Luke were with him when Sebastian heard the death rattle of the fellow police officer that had been tricked by the former Polizist.

The adrenaline response he was getting was pushing him down fast enough that he could save the poor man, nearly dying in front of him.

It took Carine and Luke half a minute to reach him while he had thrown the man into the cell and had dragged the choked man outside to see the damage. He had already been dialing 112 for the Rettungswagen to get medical attention right away.

Carine was looking at him, impressed now and Sebastian felt her more assured that it was the right decision to take him with them instead of leaving him behind.

The second time he was brought along, he was Ellie’s backup in Denmark where the assassin had tried to kill the sister of their dead woman to hide the faulty medicines. Sebastian had been on time to save the maid aiding the sick woman but had been knocked unconscious by fighting one on one, giving Ellie the time she needed to go back into the room, standing in front of the other woman and shooting right away. Sebastian had been lucky that the assassin hadn’t shot him and luckier that Ellie hadn’t hesitated a second after hearing Sebastian going down to shoot.

It would make the steel under her skin show up sooner than Sebastian had liked but it was good for her to know that she had defended the lives of at least three people and her coworker.

*

The second time they went into the bar to hang out with the team, it went slightly better. Arabela and Luke had fixed something between them that was the part that most irritated Luke. Namely that they hadn’t told him. That Arabela hadn’t told him she wasn’t his Sentinel and had her Dux already.

Celebrating in the bar again was easier this time around, Ellie relaxing more even after she had had to kill someone. Strand was looking about her team with a content smile. Arabela was standing close to Luke, playing against Sebastian and Marco: “I’ll kick your asses, Primi.”

Luke grinned at the others and they were playing fast. Sebastian liked that Luke and Arabela would be working seamlessly after this and he couldn’t fault anyone for pairing them up. They were a perfect partnership out in the field.

But realistically, they were too much alike.

Marco was shooting the final goal to let them win and Sebastian was turning Marco around to face him, kissing him right there in front of their coworkers. They felt their shields wavering slightly but the joy was overwhelming.

Arabela was clearing her throat gently when their kiss was just a tad too long and they drew back. Sebastian shrugged at her with a smirk while she rolled her eyes. Luke was looking at them like he had seen them for the very first time.

Marco smirking at them and wrapped his arm around the smaller one, looking at the others: “And we’re out of here.”

*

They were barely at Marco’s place when there was a knock on Marco’s door, very well interrupting them.

“Luke,” both men realized all at once with a gape at one another. It was Marco that first realized what was happening and was walking over to the door, opening it quickly and letting the younger man enter.

“Hey,” he started and looked from one shirtless man to the other. He blushed slightly and then mentally started to drop at least two shields.

Sebastian stumbled under the empathic weight and he could see Marco’s right grip on the door to the other Sentinel wasn’t in a better state: “Luke?”

“Well, guess what happened?” he young man shrugged: “I took Arabela’s advice and opened my shields a bit. So earlier when we were playing? I felt you. I felt what I caused and how terribly wrong I am.”

“What made you decide to come here?”

“You’re both my Sentinels. It was telltale in the way my mental shields arched to reach out to you. Add that the German Shephard Dog and the European Wolf were telltale. They actually look like you.”

“Better than a bird,” Sebastian teased back and Luke smiled at him, brightening up: “I also realized that your relationship with Arabela is better now.”

Luke closed the door behind himself and looked at Marco when answering before focusing back on Sebastian: “Accusing you of not being there for your son may have been the biggest dick move I could have made. I wasn’t sure what my instincts were trying to tell me with the obvious crush on Arabela.”

“You weren’t expecting us,” Marco said, finding the explanation they all had realized to be true.

“Yes,” Luke admitted and took of the jacket of his suit: “I thought you were out of my league in experience on the force while Arabela was beautiful, smart and my age.”

Sebastian nearly winced. The age thing was bound to come up. Marco was fourteen years older than Luke. Sebastian was barely a year younger than Marco.

Way to feel old.

“It is nothing we can change,” Sebastian stated, not feeling unconscious half naked rather than a bit cool, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh trust me, that is not an issue,” the young Dux smiled and focused on Marco’s eyes.

Sebastian realized probably at the same moment Marco did that Luke was more than okay with them now that he had realized what was going on. Whom he was compatible with.

Marco was the first to drop the mental shields and let Luke in. Sebastian was following a second later.

**

The End?


End file.
